


Admitted

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: It's not like Alvin could prevent himself from telling Simon he's in love with him.





	Admitted

“Okay, thanks a lot, Kevin,” Alvin pushes the end call button on his phone before dropping it onto the table between the two pool chairs. He sighs, it had been a long day, but finally he was able to clear up all of the lies he's recently told. Of course, it was all thanks to Theodore's ridiculous curse that made him have to. Any other day he wouldn't be willing to make that much effort.

He spent the whole day listing every single one, then trying to fix all of them. His results were mixed. Some were happy to see him finally fix his wrongdoings while others were still upset enough to slam doors in his face or just hang up. Thankfully, the former was the majority.

He did have to admit, though. His conscience does feel lighter.

“Did you get everything done?”

He's startled until he looks back to find Simon leaning against the wall. He's smirking and Alvin isn't exactly sure why, but he's too exhausted to even care.

“I think so. I called everyone,” after a few seconds more, he returns his attention back to the pool. He pretends he can't hear Simon's feet shuffling closer, then he's sitting in front of close enough for his palm to graze Alvin's shoe.

“Well, that's great, Alvin. You know, I'm really proud that you're finally owning up to your mistakes. It's very,” Simon raises an eyebrow as he thinks of the perfect word, “Mature.”

Alvin's mood lightens, “Y-You think I was being mature? W-Well, while I would love to take your compliment, I can't take all of the credit for it. Theodore is the one who cursed me.”

His eyes roll, “Do you honestly think you're cursed?”

“What other answer do you have?”

“I don't know. How about you?” Simon states while Alvin's confused expression just deepens, “You're Alvin Seville. Cursed or not, you'd still find a way to get out something you didn't want to do.”

Alvin nods, not entirely sure he believes Simon's answer. Though, it's true. He'd do anything to avoid what he doesn't want to do, yet he spent part of the day doing so to no avail. So, he shrugs, shuts his eyes, and just sinks further into the chair. It's not until he feels Simon's fingers brush at his side that he realizes he went too close to his brother. He pretends to ignore the fluttering in his chest.

Except he can't because of all times for the curse to hit again, it's be now with the one lie he wanted to keep.

“Simon?”

“Hm?”

He tightens his eyes. He just knows that if he gets a glance of Simon's expression, he'd feel too sick to continue.

“What do you think about our relationship?”

Simon's fingers stretch over the chair, “Our… relationship?”

“Yeah. As brothers, you know? Do you think we're close?”

The silence is painfully obvious to Alvin, but he lets Simon have it to mull over the question. Meanwhile, his own thoughts run rapid.

'What the hell are you doing?’

'I'm not sure. Maybe confessing my real feelings.’

'To your brother?’

His eyes pop open to find an almost yearning look to Simon's face, which he covers up by glaring away. Well. That's new.

“I'm not sure what answer you're looking for.”

“How about the one you give me?” He smirks, but it doesn't seem to ease the tension.

“It's about the same as ours with Theodore. Except maybe… maybe closer?

He likes that answer. It's a bit pathetic how much he needs that answer to be true. He taps his finger to his knee trying to figure out what he needs to say, what he's allowing himself to say.

“Do, um… do you think we can get… I don't know, closer?” and as he says that, he moves further to his suddenly blushing uncontrollably brother. He bites his lip in order to hide his smile.

“Is that what you want? To be closer?”

“I want tons of things. A million dollars, a new skateboard, maybe to win the Olympics. I'm not sure about that one yet. But I need,” he hesitates, trying to sketch every detail of Simon's facial features into his mind, “is to be as intimate with you as possible. Am I making sense here? I'm trying to spell it out without actually having to say it.”

“Okay,” Simon forces out, “Okay, that's interesting,” he's clearly embarrassed by the way he shifts around on the chair. But it's not away from Alvin, in fact it's closer. So close that his lips are almost pressed to Alvin's ear. He forgets how to inhale, “If you want us to be closer, you might want to start with asking me out.”

His eyes widen. Does Simon-

Is he giving off a sign? Obviously. If not, he'd be running away instead of suggesting a date. It's not in Simon's nature to toy with him.

“S-Si-”

“I'll give you some time to think that over,” he hops off the chair and strolls over to the back door, “You know where to find me.”

Alvin waits for the sound of the door to close before he grabs his chest. Did that just happen?

If he is cursed…

Well, then, it's the best thing to happen to him.


End file.
